On Your Own
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: "I had enough, Anna." He started. "You, who always acts like you're the only important person in this whole world. Slapping me out of the blue when I touched you...I should have known! I should have chosen Tamao over you." YxA One-shot Please R&R!


**On Your Own  
**

**By:** Stupiak Kitty

* * *

Summary: "You just didn't care, right?" He said, stopping her from voicing out.  
The words were spoken mockingly that made her looked at him with confused eyes. "I should have chosen Tamao over you."

**A/N:** This story was originally from my former story: _Shaman King in Chikinini stories.  
_I had to delete it cause I have other plans. XD and I couldn't dare delete this story so I posted it _individually._

Slight warning, some characters are OOC.

(Listen to the said song for more dramatic effect. :p)

I Disclaim.

-Stupiak Kitty-

* * *

On your Own_ (Go on, leave me) - Dj Encore  
_

YxA

An attractive couple is walking gradually in a well-known park.  
Laughing together while their hands are entwined. Talking like they haven't seen each other for an entire time.  
Pointing at something that made the other one smile. Whispering that made the other laugh.

_Sweet couple..._ That's the adjective most of the people whose passing by will think and say.

But who will think that the so-called attractive pair that seems to be sweeter than a strawberry short-cake from a far,  
were actually getting sour as seconds past, contrary to what they look?

_Eyes sometimes can deceive. Yet, cannot deny the reality._

"Yoh, stop being too clingy. Ants will come any minute now." The girl with blonde hair utter a word towards her companion.  
The boy only shrugged and ignore his girlfriend's whining.

"Come on, Anna." The boy smiled. "Don't be so moody. Larger ants will come and bite you instead."

"Ha-ha, funny." She sarcastically said then continued her whining.

"Be considerate, Anna. Since tonight is our special anniversary-

"To hell with that anniversary?" She snapped causing Yoh to look at her.  
"I just don't like you clinging too close. This park is too large for you to get too near with me." She continued then motions Yoh to move a little.

The said boy sighed and decided to obey and chose not to argue with his beloved girl.

Minutes had passed while they are walking, a short boy with dirty blonde hair suddenly walk towards them; both hands are occupied with plastic bags and a fresh red rose.

With the last piece of single rose, the little boy offers it to the couple. "Fresh rose for the sweet couple." They boy said, smiling widely.

Yoh, who noticed it smiled back. "How much?"

The boy, noticing that the man's willing to buy his last goods,  
beam and state his reasonable price when the blonde girl whose accompanying the man barged in. furrowing her brows.

"Yoh, If you're planning to give me that crap, I promise, we're breaking up right this moment and leave you with this water meat bun." She speak sharply, pointing at the little boy.

Yoh notice that the boy was trying as hard not to sob, obviously offended from the words his girl said.  
Yet, Anna still continue striking offensive words towards the vendor.

"And if you really plan to give me anything, it would be certainly posh and classy." She grimace then continued. "Not with any item that resembles to this-

with that, Anna suddenly grab the flower and toss it carelessly that made the vendor stunned.  
While Anna still managed to walk out gracefully like she haven't said and done any vulgar words.

_that's it!_ Yoh utter his apology to the vendor whose now whimpering and follow his girlfriend angrily.

Yoh couldn't imagined that he still managed to stay with this attractive yet horrible girl he had known for 5 years!

"ANNA!" He called-out her name, furiously.

Yet, the girl continued to walk. Ignoring her boy.

Just then, she felt herself being pulled back by Yoh.

SLAP!

"What the heck is your problem, Asakura?" The girl snapped after the terrifying slap.

Yoh ignored Anna's sudden outburst then firmly grasp her with both hands on the shoulder making Anna stiffened with the impact.  
Shaking her angrily, he spoke while glaring at her.

"It should be me asking you the same question, Anna!"

She was dumbfounded to see her boyfriend actually yelling at her.  
This is her first-time seeing Yoh acting like this. And that scared her a little.

"I'm asking you, Anna!" The boy continued while she stood there, staring at him; shock was evident in the eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yoh repeated, eyes clearly gaze at her with total anger. Yet, She response bravely with equal fury.

"You dare want to know my problem?" She started.  
"Fine! my greatest problem is that some kind of moron here started yelling at me then asked me what the hell is my problem-

"Shut up!" The boy suddenly shriek that made her freeze.

It took a minute before Anna could actually speak.

"What-What did you say?" She snapped while glaring, still shock from what she'd heard.

Yoh tighten the grip of his hand. He's totally losing it.  
"I tell you to shut up and listen to me, Kyouyama." He said warningly. Anna was surprised as soon as she heard him utter her surname.  
He could never dare say it in front of her... _Until now._

Sla-

Yoh immediately took hold of her hand, preventing her from slapping him,  
then while glaring at her, he slowly spoke; Making sure Anna could hear every word he will say.

"I had enough, Anna." He started. She could only look at him.  
"You, who always acts like you're the only important person in this whole world. Slapping me out of the blue when I touched you,  
then acting like a spoiled bitch awhile ago just because some kid considerately offered us a rose. And you just don't care even if it's our 5th anniversary tonight."

The last sentence Yoh uttered made her face soften a little. She tried to voice out her apology-

"You just didn't care, right?" He said, stopping her from voicing out.  
The words were spoken mockingly that made Anna looked at him with confused eyes.

"I should have known... _I should have known_!" Yoh continued, eyes full of sadness and regret. "I should have chosen Tamao over you." The words made Anna freeze from the spot.

Did she heard it right? Did she actually heard _her_ Yoh saying those... those..

SLAP!

"Then go." She managed to say with a low voice.

Yoh just stood still. Staring at her intently.

"Go on, Yoh. Leave me." She continued. Hatred was visible in her voice.  
"The person who only thinks about herself. The same person who always slap you. The bitch that you actually hates..."

"That's who I am, Yoh." Just then, she looked up at him. Eyes filled with emotions she clearly feel now. Upset, hatred, wounded, hurt, envy, jealousy...

"Go to your Tamao." She uttered sadly.  
Then hurriedly run away from the place. From the person she loved her entire life... From the world that allowed her to be happy, _once..._

"A-anna."

Yoh decided to find Anna after what had happened an hour ago. He distinctly home after Anna run away, leaving her some time to cool down.  
He was sorry he suddenly said the words that made Anna hurt. He saw it from her eyes. She was actually hurt.  
He loved her. He truly loved her. It's just that sometimes, he just can't...

He sighed. He actually didn't mean the words he had said awhile ago. He wouldn't dare choose _Tamao_ over her.

He dressed up quickly then head towards the park. Ten o'clock in the evening yet; No Anna is greeting him home.  
Yelling her name, Yoh suddenly noticed some commotion near the park. Curious from the bunch of people, he gradually went towards them.  
Asking some person what had happened.

"There was a girl, accidentally knock off by a coming truck." Yoh froze. _It's not Anna! I hope it was not Anna!_ he desperately thought.

"Unfortunately..." The person continued. "She died. Poor her."

Yoh desperately shove the people blocking the way towards the victim.  
And to his horror, he saw the last person he could only imagine lying there at the center of the road... motionless and lifeless...

.

.

.

"ANNAAAAAAA!"

_That's who I am... So goodnight my Yoh, now you're on your own._

* * *

-Stupiak Kitty - Please Review-

To those who wants to hear the song, just pm and I'll send you a copy. I promise, the song is sooooo good.


End file.
